A blessing in disguise
by AuntieElphie
Summary: When Elphaba has been gone away for an entire month, leaving her recently wed wife Glinda at home, she comes back to hear some life changing news that she is more than distraught to find out about. Gelphie. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in an angsty/Gelphie mood .. as usual, so I came up with this fanfic. Don't think it's just a sex fic I've put that in at the beginning to compare against the angst that will soon follow. Please let me know what you think, I haven't had many reviews lately, so they'd be a big encouragement thankyou :)**

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba hadn't been married for long at all. They had been together for years, but it had only been a matter of months that th ey were married. Which was why when Elphaba said she had to go away for a while, Glinda did not delight at the news. She had been gone for an entire month now. Away on business as usual, her and the other underground movement people gathered like this every so often, conducting their plans on how to stop the rights of Animals to be stripped down. She remained very secretive about it, even to Glinda. Only giving her a vague insight into what they did. Had she not earned the right to know exactly what she was doing by now? Or was she just being her protective self? Either way, it troubled Glinda to know she was doing something so dangerous and not hearing from her for weeks on end. Each further day apart, adding to her fear. This particular month proved to be the worst one. Something Glinda herself did not know about until Elphaba left, was troubling her on top of the worry for Elphaba. If she didn't return soon, she was going to have to do something about it.

''Two weeks tops.'' Elphaba promised her.

Feeling rather helpless, Glinda cleaned their small home from top to bottom, with nothing better to do with her time and worked out what exactly she was going to say when Elphaba returned. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

Just as she started to work on the kitchen, she heard the front door open and the sound of Elphaba's voice echo through the hallway. She closed the kitchen cupboard door and answered her back, with a huge smile played on her face. A moment later, Elphaba's head popped through the kitchen and Glinda jumped into her arms. Elphaba fell back against the wall from the impact and moaned into Glinda's mouth as she welcomed her with the most intense kiss.

''I missed you.'' Glinda breathed between kisses. The green witch groaned.

''Me too, you have no idea.''

''Would you like to show me?'' Glinda pulled away and looked at her seductively. Elphaba with the advantage of having her in her arms swirled her around, so she was the one leaning against the wall and dived in for another kiss after a mischievous grin. That was the good thing about being married for such a little time, every chance they had they were ripping each other's clothes off. Literally as well, last week Glinda had to fix the buttons back on her favourite blouse.

Glinda held her green face in her hands and felt herself grow very warm all of a sudden as Elphaba's wandering hands travelled up and down her back.

''Mmm.'' Glinda sighed as Elphaba kissed the delicate skin on her neck and gently beginning to suck on it.

''I didn't expect you to be gone for so long.'' Glinda closed her eyes and let Elphaba do whatever she liked to her. Her lover merely murmured back, too into what she was doing to talk. Glinda shivered when her hand crept up her thin shirt and cupped her breast.

''You said two weeks maximum.''

''Change of plan.'' Elphaba breathed against her neck, her breath hot and beginning to quicken, worked up by the feel of her petite body against her own skin.

''I wish you could have let me know in some way – I've been meaning to tell you something.'' Glinda inhaled a deep breath when Elphaba's magical hands played with her nipples through the laced bra. The blonde had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from getting worked up. She wanted to tell Elphaba the important news before giving in to her. It had been on her mind for some time now and she was just dying to say it aloud.

''Can it not wait?'' She whined.

''Well it's very important.'' Glinda's cheeks begun to redden, as Elphaba daringly removed her shirt, followed by her pink laced bra.

''Tell me after I've ravished you.'' Elphaba rasped, earning a further moan from the blonde. Hearing the words escape her lips, turned her on all the more and when she went to protest Elphaba quietened her with a passionate kiss. One so passionate in fact Glinda forgot all about the news and finally gave in to her touches and kisses. Elphaba pinned her arms above her head and kissed her way down to her breasts, sucking lightly on her already hardened nipples.

''Oh Elphie.'' Glinda threw her head back, enjoying the dominance she was having over her. With her free hand, Elphaba hitched her tight fitting skirt above her waist and stroked the inner of thighs teasingly. Every stroke getting that little bit higher to where Glinda so desperately wanted her hand to go. She was so close in fact; Glinda moved her hips into her hand seeking that want, but to her displeasure Elphaba moved it away. She was teasing her and when she grinned at the blonde, the blonde pouted disapprovingly, but deep down loved the way she could get her so worked up.

''What do you want my sweet?'' Elphaba placed hot kisses across her shoulders, to her neck, to the side of her face.

''I want to feel you inside me.'' Glinda requested, their eyes meeting one another's. Elphaba nodded and lowered Glinda's hands so she could use both of her own.

''But first I want to see you, all of you.'' Glinda reached for the buttons on her dress and impatiently begun undoing them. Elphaba helped her, in the progress enjoying the look of Glinda half naked before her, wanting her so. She had forgotten just how perfect her body was, her skin so pale, her hair so golden, her lips so pinkly Glinda. Glinda stripped her right down, so a pool of clothes fell at their feet.

''My green goddess.'' She murmured lovingly.

''My beauty of a wife.'' Elphaba breathed back. Her hand begun stroking the fabric of Glinda's panties. The heat radiating from them, telling Elphaba that she was more than ready for her.

''For Oz sake Elphaba, I've been waiting an entire month for this.'' She whined. Elphaba gave out a low laugh and gave her a quick peck on her lips, before doing as she wished. She discarded her panties, by throwing them aside and finally touched her where Glinda needed to be touched. It was electric. She shook at the contact and pulled her in, so she could feel her smooth skin against her own. She lightly grazed her fingernails up and down her green back, for she knew she liked that and dug them in when Elphaba inserted two digits into her. Elphaba slowly slid them back out and watched her wife's face as she did so again. Elphaba grew wet herself just watching her love react so and hearing her breathless mutterings escape those sweet pink lips of hers.

Glinda worked her hips against the rhythm of her hand, silently urging her to go deeper. As though she read her mind, Elphaba not only got deeper, but picked up the pace too. Glinda rested her head against her shoulder and ran her hands through her long raven hair. Tightening her grip, when Elphaba hit the right spot. She wasn't sure if it was Elphaba working her magic that extra bit more this time, or whether it was the long wait for her, perhaps both, but Glinda was already on the verge of her orgasm. The green witch was very much aware of it as soon as Glinda begun running her hand up and down the side of her body, a gesture she always seemed to do when she was close. Elphaba's breath seemed to mimic Glinda's as she inhaled sharply all of a sudden. Elphaba watched as Glinda let out a few hearty moans and then a loud cry of Elphaba's name rolling off her tongue. The blonde collapsed against her and tried to regain the breathing, she had forgotten to keep steady as Elphaba 'ravished' her so. Elphaba did her best to ride out her orgasm all the longer and successful she was too. Glinda looked up finally and kissed her urgently, whispering how much she needed her and how good she made her feel. Elphaba smiled back and kissed the side of her face as she held onto her.

Before Glinda even realised Elphaba was carrying her, she was being placed down on the wooden table of the kitchen. She looked up at her with a small smile on her face.

''I want to taste you.'' Elphaba replied to the question Glinda was thinking but didn't actually utter. Much to the smaller woman's pleasure, Elphaba wasn't afraid to get what she wanted and straight away begun cleaning away the juice Glinda had left behind. Her body shook, when her tongue danced around her sensitive spot. Elphaba was in bliss, she had forgotten how good she tasted and begun to moan at the taste of it. The blonde arched her hips in the air, when Elphaba's tongue traced her soft walls. Needing to cling onto something Glinda reached for Elphaba's hand, Elphaba raised it high so she could hold it and ignored the small amount of pain as Glinda dug her nails in deep.

''Elphaba!'' Glinda writhed below her and felt herself once again grow close. Elphaba satisfied with tasting her, inserted three digits this time to bring her to her second climax that night. She knew exactly how she liked it and where she needed to be touched for this and after a moment or two, Glinda once again had her orgasm.

''Elphaba how do you do that to me?'' Glinda asked with a smile, when she travelled her green body up to hers. Her whole body was flushed.

''Practise I guess.'' Elphaba smirked and cleaned her fingers by sucking on them.

''Kiss me.'' Glinda ordered. As though she needed to be asked, Elphaba kissed her. Their tongues seemed to dance with one another, fighting for dominance as the kiss intensified.

''I think I need to pay you back somehow don't I?'' Glinda ran her finger across the lining of her jaw. Elphaba kissed it and then looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

''How are you going to do that?'' She smiled at her with adoration.

''Oh I'm sure I'll think of something. But I might be able to think better in our comfy bed.'' Raised her eyebrow, a look she had learnt from her over the years.

''Sounds like a plan.'' The green witch winked at her and got up to retrieve their clothes.

''Race you.'' Elphaba declared and slapped Glinda's backside as she raced past her. Glinda let out a small squeal of surprise and felt silly for running around the house completely naked. At least Elphaba was hiding herself behind the armful of clothes. What if someone was to walk in and see her like this? Afraid to wait and find out Glinda ran that little bit faster after her, feeling naughty more than silly in that moment and vowed to herself that Elphaba would pay for this.

When she finally made it to the bedroom, she was surprised that Elphaba wasn't waiting for her on the bed, in fact she couldn't see her at all.

''Elphie?'' She called out. Feeling far too exposed and afraid she would pop out at any moment and scare her, she dived under the covers to their bed.

''Elphie if you're planning on scaring me you can think again.'' Glinda looked about the room, half expecting her to jump out from behind the curtains or appear from under the bed.

''I'm just getting something.'' Elphaba called from the en suite bathroom.

''Don't be long, I want to see you squirm when I get started on you.'' Glinda grinned to herself at the idea. Elphaba emerged a moment or two later with something hid behind her back.

''What have you got?'' Glinda asked suspiciously. Elphaba pulled out a bottle of bathing oil from behind her back and made her way other to Glinda on the bed.

''Oh I love oiling you up.'' Glinda giggled in excitement, Elphaba smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'' Is it even possible that you got more beautiful since I've been gone?'' Elphaba admired the woman before her, the bed sheets clutched to her chest.

''Don't be silly.''

''I'm not. You have this glow about you tonight.''

''After that round two I'm not surprised.'' Glinda joked and snatched the bottle from her hands and squirted some oil into her palm. She rubbed it in her own hands firstly and then glided her hand across Elphaba's shoulders.

''I'm serious. .. You could have anyone you want Glin.'' With the advantage of being face to face with her Glinda gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose after saying.

''I have the person I want.''

Glinda oiled her right up, enjoying the feel of Elphaba's smooth slick skin under her fingertips and enjoying the fact that when she reached her breasts her nipples were already hardened. She worked the tension out of her shoulders, which earned a series of enjoyable moans from the relaxed witch. She let her hand wander every little spot on her body, saving the best for last of course. So that by the time she begun massaging her below the waist, Elphaba was more than ready for her. Tossing the bottle aside she repaid her back with sweet kisses and skilled touches here and there that drove the green skinned woman insane. She moved her hips in time with her hand and had to remind herself that if being away for so long meant being welcomed home by this every time, she had to go away more often.

Once Elphaba cried out Glinda's name in shear ecstasy she kissed her pink lips tenderly and closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

''Don't fall asleep Elphie.'' Glinda poked her sides.

''But I'm tired, I've been travelling for Oz knows how long and I think three rounds of sexy time with Glinda the Good has knackered me out.''

''But I was going to get down on you.'' She objected.

''Tomorrow baby, right now I need sleep.'' She kissed her goodnight and pulled her into her.

''I'll have more energy after sleep and then you can tell me what you wanted to say.'' Without another word Elphaba went to sleep. Glinda rested her head against her shoulder and stayed wide awake for a few hours. She had forgotten all about her news. She had no idea how she was going to tell her yet and she suddenly grew worried about it. How was she going to react? Would she understand? Or would she never speak to her again? Either way, it was something she had no choice but to tell her about. So she rehearsed the words in her head until the morning sun shone through the window. She just hoped it wouldn't change their relationship in anyway.

* * *

Elphaba had looked forward to a good morning cuddle from her wife the next morning, so that when she reached out and she wasn't there she sulked to herself. After a few moments of lying there and after a great big stretch Elphaba got up off the bed and begun getting changed. She let her hair loose and went to see where Glinda was. Upon smelling a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Elphaba drifted in and quietly sneaked up on Glinda who was pouring some coffee. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind her and kissed the back of her shoulder. The blonde gasped at her presence and clutched her chest.

''I didn't hear you.'' She sighed.

''Sorry. Why are you in here and not in bed with me?'' Elphaba cut straight to the chase.

''I couldn't sleep last night.'' Glinda answered and begun pouring Elphaba a mug too.

''You should have woke me.''

''I wouldn't dare. You needed your rest after all that travelling.'' Glinda patted her hand that was secured around her waist, silently asking her to let go. Elphaba took the mug from Glinda and took a seat at the table with her.

''So tell me about the Emerald City and Oz knows what else you got up to there.'' Glinda sipped her coffee and leant back in her seat. Elphaba patted her legs and Glinda put her feet up on them to rest. The green woman removed her heels and begun massaging her feet, as she told her about it.

''There's not much to say really.'' Elphaba stared at her feet.

''Tell me.'' Glinda said in a firm tone.

''We just conducted our plans.''

''For a whole month? That's it?''

''You know I don't like talking about it in such detail.''

''Why so?''

''Because you'll judge me.''

''Elphaba Thropp when have I ever judged you without hearing your say?''

''That's true.'' Elphaba nodded. Glinda nodded back and urged her to continue. With a sigh, Elphaba told her about her time away. How this time, they had more members and that it was good to see so many people to actually believe Animals had rights too. Despite all that was going on at the moment, you'd think there would be fewer people, holding back in fear of their own lives, but no people were beginning to react to it. As she said they conducted their plans and did several protests campaigns in secret, they'd be put away in Southstairs if they did it out in the open. So instead they attached messages to things and threw it over the Palace's wall and such. One night they even crept into the Palace's barn just outside the actual Palace and freed some Horses kept locked up there. Much to Elphaba's sorrow, only one of them actually spoke and when it did uttered a ''Ttthank you'' struggling with its words as though that would be the last word it would ever speak again.

More could have been done of course, but with the high security of the Palace and the forever patrolling Gale Force soldiers, it was hard for them to go much further, despite their growing figures of people. It was in the moment when Elphaba headed back home again, that she felt deep down that this would be the last time she would come back here. With that in mind she gave a rare hug to Rayror, the man who had introduced her to the organisation in the first place and thanked him.

''What will happen to the Horses?'' Glinda asked concerned.

''They're free ... for now. Until the Gale Force catches them again I suppose.'' She said rather regretfully.

''I can't believe nothings been done about this yet, if it wasn't for people like you Elphaba they'd stand no chance at all.'' Glinda said admiringly. Elphaba knocked back the drink and set it down on the table.

''Yeah well ...'' Elphaba sighed.

''Now what was it you were going to tell me?'' Elphaba remembered. Glinda looked up at her wide eyed.

''What?''

''The news you said you had for me. Did I miss much while I was gone?'' Glinda took her feet off Elphaba's lap and sat up straight in her seat, playing awkwardly with her mug.

''There is some news yes.''

''Good or bad?''

''I don't really know.'' Glinda looked up at her, their eyes met. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.

''Well then what is it?'' She leant back, waiting eagerly. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed her. She kept it open for a few seconds hoping at least something would escape it.

''Glin? What is it?'' Elphaba leaned forward and reached for her hand, gently stroking it.

''I-don't know how to tell you.''

''Just say it.'' Glinda had to look away from her, her eyes begun to glaze over with the emergence of fresh new tears. Elphaba felt a pang of fear dwell up inside her. It was clear something was wrong.

''I can't.'' Glinda's bottom lip trembled, on the verge of letting her tears fall. How could she tell her? There was no way in hell Elphaba was going to understand. If she told her the truth, Elphaba would never forgive her.

''Glinda.'' Elphaba shouted mildly, making the blonde jump.

''I'm pregnant.'' Glinda choked on her words and looked Elphaba straight in the eyes. Elphaba stared back with an icy glare that Glinda couldn't take for much longer. She didn't flinch at the words at all, as though she was half expecting it, nor did she say anything.

''Say something.'' Glinda said calmly, still no response. She reached her hand forward to her, but Elphaba pulled away from her.

''I was hoping I heard you wrong.'' Her voice had no emotion in it at all, and yet it still sent a shiver down Glinda's spine.

''I found out 3 weeks after you left. I was being sick every morning, so I went to see the doctor. I'm pregnant Elphaba.'' She confirmed. Elphaba nodded her head casually.

''Who is he?'' She asked.

''What?'' Glinda wiped a falling tear from her eyes and looked at her.

''Who's the father?'' Elphaba raised her voice.

''Elphaba there isn't anyone.''

''Like fuck there isn't.'' Elphaba stood from her seat so quickly she set her chair flying. Glinda jumped.

''Who is he Glinda? So help me God, I'm gonna cut his cock in half.''

''There isn't anybody else Elphaba!'' Glinda matched her voice, so she would actually listen to what she was saying. Elphaba turned to leave, but then paused at the door.

''We've been married for 3 months and you're already cheating on me?'' Elphaba gave a cold cackle, her back turned to Glinda.

''The second I'm gone you jump into bed with the nearest guy that's drooling all over you?'' Elphaba turned sharply to her.

''How dare you speak to me like that.'' Glinda stood from her seat.

''I've never cheated on you and I never will!'' Glinda stormed over to her, her anger beginning to match hers.

''Then how the fuck do you explain that?'' She pointed to her stomach.

''I've been with nobody other than you Elphaba. I can't believe you would even think I'd sleep with someone else, the thought has never even crossed my mind.'' Glinda was hurt, it felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. A lump begun to form in her throat and every word she spoke came after a hiccup of a sob.

''Save the theatrics Glinda. I've had enough of this crap.'' Elphaba turned to leave, her nostrils flared with anger. Glinda grabbed onto her arm to stop her and swivelled her around to face her again.

''Where are you going? We need to talk about this. We need to work it out. I'm so confused Elphie.'' Glinda tried to keep her rooted to the spot, but she was stronger than her, Elphaba freed herself from her grip and gave her a deathly glare, which made Glinda flinch.

''Why don't you go get him right now and have a go at it, see if I give a damn once I've left this house.''

''Elphie please just listen to me.''

''It's Fiyero isn't it?'' It dawned on her.

''What? No?'' Glinda shook her head, finding the idea absurd.

''You've always longed for him. It's understandable I'm sure the two of you laughing behind my back while I'm gone, Fiyero fucking my _**wife**_!'' After the word wife, Glinda struck her cheek with an open palm so hard she felt her hand go limp, never mind Elphaba. When she raised her head again, Glinda caught one glimpse of the red mark on her face and reached her hand up to cradle her cheek. Elphaba smacked it away.

''Don't touch me.'' Elphaba warned and with the final word said stormed out of the house, with the slamming off the front door, which shook the entire house. Glinda let out the breath she was holding and gave into her cries. She slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest as she sobbed her heart out. She couldn't believe the things she said to her, she knew she'd be in some way suspicious but for Oz sake she loved her, she should know in her heart that she'd never cheat on her. She hoped deep down she would delight in the news. After the initial shock of course. But no, that was clearly something couldn't accept. Unfortunately for her, she could do nothing about it. She was pregnant for some reason she couldn't explain and unless she came up with a logical solution as to why she was going to lose the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, I've been meaning to post this sooner, but for some reason I have a massive writer's block lately. It goes with all my stories too and I've got quite a few going grr. Any writer's block remedies anyone?**

* * *

Elphaba had been gone for days. Days in which Glinda grew all the more worried for. She had nothing to do around the house without her and she literally grabbed her coat for yet another time to go looking for her, when Elphaba closed the door behind her. Glinda looked up at her and attempted a smile. Elphaba removed her cape, her face bringing out those sharp features it possessed as she stared back without smiling.

''It's good to see you.'' Glinda began.

''I've been worried sick, I've been out looking for you.'' Glinda continued.

''I had to get away.'' Elphaba responded. The blonde nodded, knowingly and gestured for her to follow her.

''Shall we talk?'' She asked as she begun to walk into the living room. Elphaba followed without response and remained stood up as Glinda took a seat.

''Sit next to me.'' Glinda patted the space beside her.

''I'd prefer not to.'' Glinda sighed and bowed her head, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

''I don't want us to argue again, but I have some things to say. Which I can't do if you raise your voice.'' Elphaba took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest.

''Go on then.'' She urged her.

''What I said wasn't a lie-'' Glinda began, but was interrupted by a sly laugh from Elphaba.

''It's true Elphaba.'' Glinda looked at her, hoping she would look back. She inhaled a deep breath and then finally met her blue eyes.

''You mean everything to me you know that?'' Elphaba spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Her face went soft as she said it and Glinda noticed.

''I know and you to me, which is why I'd never do such a thing.'' For a moment Elphaba believed her and then logic struck her again and she shook the idea aside.

''This is ridiculous Glinda. How in Oz are you pregnant then?''

''I don't know.'' Glinda got to her feet and approached her.

''I was hoping that we could work it out together.'' Elphaba didn't respond, she kept her arms across her chest as a barrier between them that she didn't want to get rid of at the moment. She was hurt and she was beginning to believe her. Was she just being hopeful, or worse, was she being blind to it all. Her love for Glinda blinding her from the truth?

''Elphie.'' Glinda whispered when several moments of silence passed between them.

''Please believe me. I need you here for me.'' She continued.

''I thought you loved me.'' Elphaba whispered back.

''I do Elphie, I do.'' She reached out for her hand and Elphaba's arms dropped from the position they were in.

''You know me better than anyone. Do you actually think I'd do that to you?'' Glinda asked a hurt herself. Elphaba shook her head.

''No.'' When she looked up to look at her, Glinda noticed the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away carefully as her own eyes begun to fill up too.

''I'm as confused as you are.'' Glinda replied, after giving out a relieved sigh.

''Then if you didn't-I mean maybe it happened when you were alone in the house, when you were sleeping or something.'' Elphaba regretted to think it, but it was the only other logical reason. Glinda frowned.

''No- no I think I would have known.'' She shook the idea aside.

''It happens Glin-maybe when I left you-I do it too often.'' Elphaba held her hand in hers and gave it a gentle stroke with her thumb.

''No, Elphie. I don't think that's what happened. I think this baby is yours as much as it's mine.''

''Now you are talking nonsense.''

''I said I didn't know why Elphie. But I feel it.''

''We'll have to see a doctor about that.'' Elphaba suggested.

''Yes, that would be good.'' Glinda agreed.

''I'll fetch for one in the morning. But right now I need to sleep.'' Elphaba let go of Glinda's hands and scratched the back of her head stressfully.

''Elphie?''

''Yes?''

''You really do believe me?'' Elphaba nodded her head weakly.

''I do, Oz knows why I believe it, but ... I trust you.'' She responded. Glinda smiled a small but happy smile.

''Would you like some food before you rest? I made it earlier incase you came home-''

''No, that's ok, I just need to sleep.'' Glinda nodded her head.

''Goodnight then.''

''Night.'' Glinda leant in to give her a kiss goodnight as always, but Elphaba had already turned to climb the staircase and let Glinda eat alone for yet another night.

As she shut the door to their bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and headed for the en suite bathroom. She stripped down and begun washing herself with her oils, her mind racing like mad. The idea of a baby, even if it did belong to her, was something she thought she didn't have to worry about. It wasn't something she thought was going to happen to her in the slightest, she had never been good with children and if one were to be hers it would have the worst mother in history surely. Little kids ran the opposite direction if they saw her, they were put to bed hearing fairytales about her being the wicked witch who will haunt them if they're not good children. How was she supposed to handle having one to call her own? She would be clueless and she wouldn't even want it. Things were going great. They had got married not too long ago; they had their own place to call home and then this? What was she going to say to Glinda when the baby would eventually come?

'Sorry my sweet, but it spoils my image to rock a baby to sleep in my arms?' At the same time though, she loved Glinda more than anything and she knew that the idea of a baby for her would be the perfect miracle for her. She had every right to think so, she'd make a fantastic mother. It was herself that she worried about. And what if the baby didn't even belong to her? What then? She would have no motherly feelings for the child, something which left her with no chance whatsoever to care for it.

With her head feeling as though it was about to explode, she threw the oil bottle to the tiled floor and watched as it smashed all other the floor. Sharp shard pieces scattered around the floor, she combed her hand through her hair and tried to calm herself down. Picking up the pieces, before Glinda found the mess, she pricked her finger on the point of a big shard. She sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding, but it kept on coming. Searching for a plaster in the cabinet, she wrapped it securely around her finger. Shutting the cabinet door, she looked at her own reflection staring back at her in the mirror. It only took a matter of seconds before she had to look away. She was a big mess; she couldn't even clean up without hurting herself. How in oz was she supposed to care for a baby if she couldn't even do that?

''Elphie? What was that noise?'' Glinda called from downstairs.

''Nothing. I dropped something that's all.'' Elphaba called back and cleaned up after herself. Grabbing a night gown from the clothes drawer, she shut the door behind her and climbed into bed. She lay there for what seemed like hours, only closing her eyes when she blinked back the tears rolling painfully down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were still somewhat tense in the household. Uneasy smiles were shared between them instead of words. When words were spoken, they were delivered with such an effort, it didn't even sound like them anymore. They both tried their best not to upset the other or make things harder than they already were. It had been confirmed by the doctor that Glinda was in fact pregnant and Elphaba simply nodded to him and pretended as though she was over the moon with the news. She couldn't perk up the courage to tell Glinda of her true feelings at all, so instead bottled them up with a tight cork that she hoped she would stay put. She would learn to deal, as she had to do so many times in her life. The last thing she wanted was for Glinda to feel alone in all of this. It took two of them in this relationship after all and for that she would give her very best.

Unaware to the green skinned witch, Glinda was very much aware of Elphaba's odd behaviour. She was her wife after all, she knew her better than she gave her credit for and it was getting to her more and more each day. What made it worse was the fact that she was as bad as Elphaba. She too pretended everything was fine and that nothing was bothering her. Which of course didn't help the situation whatsoever. She knew that there was something bothering Elphaba, something other than the whole Glinda being pregnant and only being with Elphaba deal. Maybe she really didn't believe her still. Maybe she thought she had cheated on her. And that instead of her usual anger, she was that affected by it she was channelling her anger in a silent preserved way. Whatever it was, Glinda felt as though this was all her fault and that if she didn't resolve it soon, both herself and Elphaba would exhaust themselves from this little 'everything's fine' show they had going on.

''I've made us some dinner.'' Glinda interrupted Elphaba as she made some notes in one of her books.

''I'm not hungry. I'll have it later.'' Elphaba said without looking up. But Glinda was having none of that, she had made this meal with particular effort, because she wanted to talk things through.

''No you won't. You'll have it now or won't have it at all.'' Glinda placed her hands on her hips, as Elphaba looked up from her books and at the serious face of her wife.

''I said I'm not hungry.'' Glinda sighed at her stubbornness.

''Nonsense, you're eating and that's all there is to it. I spend a lot of time on this meal.'' Elphaba closed her book.

''If it makes you so damn happy.'' Elphaba got to her feet and obediently followed her through.

The meal was already set on the table, the aroma was to die for. To Elphaba's attention, she had cooked her favourite meal, a hot plate of penne pasta with herbs and a sauce Glinda herself had made after experimenting with her mother's recipe book.

''Smells good.'' Elphaba sat down in her place and poured herself something to drink.

''Thanks.'' Glinda was grateful she was making some sort of effort, she was as stubborn as hell and saying something as simple as that was a breakthrough for her and Glinda noted it.

''We haven't had a proper meal together lately have we?''

''I guess not.'' Elphaba tucked in to her meal and savoured the taste as soon as it hit her taste buds.

''I just wanted us to talk Elphaba.'' Glinda played with her food.

''What about?'' Elphaba grumbled her mouth full. Glinda gave her a look from across the table, which silently said 'you know what about'.

''About what we've been avoiding for the past week. I feel as though you're keeping something from me.'' Elphaba let out a small laugh at this.

''You and me both.'' Glinda closed her eyes briefly.

''I'm not keeping anything from you, I've already told you.'' Elphaba slowed down with her eating, choosing what to say carefully.

''Put yourself in my shoes Glinda, what am I supposed to think?'' She asked exasperatedly.

''I realise what this must be like for you and of course you're going to think it, but this is me Elphaba. I love you more than anything, I thought you knew that.'' She trailed off, bowing her head. Elphaba studied her from across the table and after a brief moment, got up from her seat and walked over to her. Glinda looked up and searched her face to see what she was doing. Elphaba took her face in her hands and kissed her. Glinda's eyes fluttered shut and willingly gave into the kiss.

''Elphie.'' She muttered between kisses.

''This baby is mine?'' Elphaba wanted confirmation. Glinda nodded with a small smile.

''Ours, Elphie.'' Elphaba placed a hand on her stomach and felt the bump that was there.

''We're having a baby.'' Elphaba was talking more so to herself.

''Can you believe it?'' Glinda placed her hand on top of hers.

''No actually.'' They both laughed at this. Elphaba looked up at her and stroked her hair.

''I'm sorry I doubted you.''

''You had every right to think what you did. I just want you to know that I want you and only you.''

''Well tough luck, because now we have a baby too.'' Elphaba smirked. Glinda giggled.

''That's all I could ever want. To have this baby with you Elphie is just ... I can't find the words.''

''Icing on the cake.''

''How did you know I did cake?'' Glinda poked her side.

''Mmm cake what kind?''

''Your favourite. Strawberry gateaux.''

''And why is that my favourite?'' Elphaba teased.

''I don't know.'' She lied.

''Because it tastes like you do.'' Elphaba captured her lips in her again to taste the strawberries.

''Mmm strawberries.'' Elphaba gave her one more kiss on her head and went back to her seat.

''Elphie?''

''Yeah?''

''Do me a favour and hurry your dinner.''

''Why's that?'' She asked trying to suppress a grin.

''Oh I think you know.'' Elphaba took another bite of her food in a hurry and helped Glinda go to cut the cake. She enveloped her arms around her waist and lowered the knife she had hold of as she begun kissing the back of her neck. Glinda rested her hands on the counter and with all her will turned around to face her. The kiss was not soft and gentle like their last kiss; no this was passionate and full of need. Their tongues both fought for dominance and in the end Glinda had to give in and melt into her embrace. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Elphaba's sneaky hand snake up her dress and tease the outskirts of her panties. Glinda let out a moan against her and encouraged her hand to go further.

''Right here my sweet?'' Elphaba asked barely moving her lips away from her pink ones.

''Upstairs.'' Glinda requested and let out a squeal as Elphaba scooped her up and carried her upstairs. With her legs wrapped around Elphaba's waist she kissed the side of her face over and over. Elphaba wasted no time in getting her strawberry desert as she was promised and Glinda didn't have to wait long for her own desert either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I wasn't sure whether people were going to like this or not so thanks for that. Here's another chapter for you all, feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

''What do you think it's going to be?'' Glinda asked as her head rested on Elphaba's stomach.

''Err a girl.'' Elphaba laughed.

''You never know, it could be a boy.''

''How in Oz would it be a boy Glin?''

''How in Oz am I pregnant with your baby hmm?'' Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but didn't have a comeback.

''Exactly. It's a miracle I'm pregnant in the first place, there's no telling what will happen next.''

''Yeah who knows she might come out pink.'' Elphaba joked.

''How cute!'' Glinda exclaimed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist a smile.

''We're going to have to clear out the spare room for baby stuff. I could paint it pink if you like.'' Glinda was surprised Elphaba of all people agreed on a pink room and looked up at her quizzically.

''You want a pink room?''

''Well we're having a girl so why not?''

''You're pretty set on it being a girl aren't you?'' Glinda smirked. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.

''I just have a feeling, that our baby's going to be as beautiful as her mummy.'' Elphaba smiled down at her.

''And as her momma.'' Glinda replied with a soft chuckle, pinching her green cheeks lightly.

''Oh God I'm going to be a momma.''

''Unless you want to be called Daddy.'' Elphaba poked her arm lightly with a 'hey.'

''Honestly we can't both be called mummy, we'll get confused and so will she.''

''Very true ... momma it is then.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

''I think it's cute.''

''Then why aren't you momma? How come you have to be mummy?''

''Because it suits me better as you suit momma better.''

''Fine whatever see if I care.'' Elphaba waved her hands in the air and slumped them back down on the couch they were lay on.

''Are you playing? Or are you actually bothered by this?'' Glinda raised her head, not knowing whether she was just playing or not. She had a sense of humour she found hard to understand at times. It made her all the more interesting but it sure confused her at times.

''I'm pretending. I don't care what I'm called, just as long as I am her momma that's all that matters.''

''Which you _are_.'' Glinda reassured her again.

''I know Glin, I told you I believe you. I just still can't get my head round the fact I'm going to be a parent.''

''You never dreamed about it when you were a little girl?''

''Honestly no.'' Glinda found that quite hard to believe, she thought every girl dreamt about that sort of thing when they were little. They would dream that they'd meet the man of their dreams and he'd whisk her off her feet and marry her the next day. Dressed in a beautiful white gown, on the night of their wedding day, they would make a child, they could call their own. She would have her mummy's hair and her daddy's eyes and that's all they needed in life. To be a happy family. Although for Glinda, this wasn't how it turned out, she had no man whisking her off her feet, but she had her heart's desire Elphaba. If her future self told herself absorbed young self they would end up together, then she would have waved it off straight away and call herself crazy. But it was true and after years of denying their love for each other they were at last married as Glinda had always dreamed as a little girl. Although her dream turning out to be rather different to how she imagined, she was nonetheless ecstatic to find out they would get the happy family after all.

''So the thought never once crossed your mind?''

''It's crossed my mind yeah, but I never dwelled on it. I never thought I'd find anyone.''

''But you have me.''

''Yes I do.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head.

''So you never thought when we were together how wonderful it would be to complete the family portrait?'' Glinda played with Elphaba's buttons thoughtfully.

''No.''

''Really?''

''Glin, how exactly was I to start making plans for a baby when we can't have one.''

''But we can have one!'' Glinda exclaimed gesturing to her stomach.

''I didn't know that though did I.'' Elphaba exclaimed back.

''Neither did you.'' Elphaba concluded.

''I thought about it still. I always dream of us.''

''What other dreams do you have?'' Elphaba asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear and admiring her so close up.

''I want your baby.''

''Dream number one on the way.'' Elphaba counted on her fingers.

''Maybe more than one.'' Glinda bit on her lip to see how she would respond. Elphaba just stared back for a second and then smiled back.

''I'll be sure to work my magic again once we've had this one then.'' Glinda couldn't help but smile at this.

''Sooo although you haven't thought about it before, you're going to now?'' She asked lightly, waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.

''Yes, I will.'' And that beautiful smile that melted the witches heart every time urged her to lean forward and place a small kiss on those lips.

''I want to make you so happy.''

''I am happy as long as I have you.'' Glinda who still had her eyes shut from the kiss fluttered them open and gazed dreamily into her eyes.

''I love being married to you.'' She continued.

''It's funny how I never hear you say that when I throw my dirty clothes on the floor and put my feet on the coffee table.'' Elphaba teased.

''That's because I'm the one taking off your dirty clothes.'' Glinda purred in her ear and the two shared a laugh in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it feels like forever since I posted on this story. Thank you for requesting for more, because I honestly would have ignored it, but this has been so much fun to write. It was somewhat difficult o get back into the routine of writing this again, but once I got into it was really enjoyable so thanks for the comment!**

* * *

She had never seen Elphaba act like this before. She was up on her feet tending to her twenty four hours a day making sure she wasn't straining herself and that she was comfortable enough at all times. Elphaba had even taken care of all the household chores, including cooking, with the slightest of help from Glinda.

''I'm not having you burn the house down.'' She insisted to help her with this task.

''Glinda, you've got to be careful during the beginning of pregnancy's.'' Elphaba whined.

''I'm cooking not lifting elephants over my head.'' Glinda rolled her eyes and Elphaba gave in.

''Maybe I do need some teaching.''

''Exactly.'' Glinda taught her their favourite dishes and teasingly shown her where the cooker itself was. They lived a solitude life, only really ever going outside for strolls or to collect more firewood. Glinda was feeling so useless around the house she looked forward to the daily walks around their area. Where nobody ever bothered them, they were so cooped up. Elphaba would travel at night no more than a few hours to get the essential food and water and such things for them both. She would be greeted by the local priest who gathered these things for her. He never breathed a word to any of the villagers that Glinda the good and the Wicked Witch of the West were living a few hours walk away. Besides him the doctor was the only other person who knew. And as all priests and doctors are expected to be is to keep their word and keep their lives within the strictest of confidence.

Glinda had gotten over the morning sickness period a while back now. She had a little bump now too, that she couldn't help but talk to each day.

''It can't hear you.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

''You never know.''

''Glinda it's not going to be fully grown yet, the likelihood is it doesn't even have ears.''

''I never thought about that.'' Glinda pondered on the thought and then looked back down at the bump addressing it.

''You're going to love having ears.'' She rambled on and Elphaba shook her head defeated, hiding the smile that crept on her lips as Glinda continued talking.

''You should talk too Elphaba.'' Glinda called from the next room as Elphaba retrieved a new 'preparing for a baby' book off the bookshelf.

''Until it can hear me, I'm not going to just talk to your stomach for the sake of it.''

''It needs to get used to your voice.'' She called back.

''It can't hear us!'' Elphaba called back for the last time. Glinda gave out a quiet huff of defeat and decided that until Elphaba wanted to talk she could do what she pleased. But Glinda was feeling on top of the world now all the unpleasantness of being pregnant had subsided. She got awful ache at times, but luckily for her, Elphaba had her on her feet as little as possible.

The blonde witch was busy talking to their earless baby, that she didn't hear Elphaba call for her from the other room. She was talking some nonsense about how much she loved her very first blanket as a kid. That she got it the day she was born and had treasured it all throughout her childhood. As a toddler, she would only fall asleep with this blanket, she would cry hours on end without it. There was some source of security she felt with it in her early days, something so comforting about the soft gentle texture of the pink blanket. By the time Elphaba had gotten off her feet in search of her, Glinda was promising their baby that she would give her something as special as this blanket and that she was going to spoil her rotten. Elphaba smiled as she leant in the doorframe.

''Sounds expensive.'' She cut in. Glinda snapped her head in her direction, not knowing she was stood there.

''She'll be worth it.'' Glinda smiled back at her, rubbing her belly. With her book at her side, Elphaba walked over and sat at the end of the sofa, Glinda was currently sprawled over. She lifted her feet and let her rest them on her lap, as she read out some of the contents of the book to her.

''Once the newborn baby has been delivered, the mother will be fatigued for what may count up to a couple of days. Simple acts of walking around the room will help recovery. It is essential the mother doesn't strain herself and the father helps look after both the mother and the baby.'' Elphaba lowered the book. Glinda was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

''So sexist.'' Elphaba looked at the book in disdain. Glinda stifled a laugh.

''Change the word father to Glinda's servant and we'll get there.'' Elphaba tickled her feet lay on her lap in response.

''You'd like that wouldn't you?''

''You have no idea how much.'' The blonde grinned back at her.

* * *

The green witch dumped a bag of grapes on the table in front of her wife.

''Oh you got some.'' Glinda delighted and straight away reached for them and started munching on them.

''Anything for my grape craving wife.'' She smiled down at her and dumped herself down onto the seat next to her.

''Thank you my Elphie.''

''You're welcome. I got the materials too. They're not as extravagant as I hoped but the best I could get around here. With a little bit of paint they'll look great though.''

''And you know what you're doing?'' She held out a grape to her and Elphaba happily took it in her mouth and ate it.

''To some degree yes.'' She mumbled. Glinda rolled her eyes.

''Elphie. I don't want you losing any thumbs or limbs for that matter making a silly cot.''

''It's not a silly cot though is it?''

''No it's going to be a cute pink cot!'' Glinda remembered and giggled excitedly.

''I used to help Father make stuff when I was young, one of the only things he ever let me do to be honest with you. So I made sure I paid special attention.''

''What did you make?''

''Knick knacks. I helped make a kitchen cabinet and I remember specifically the bookcase he allowed me do the majority of it myself.''

''Forever the book worm.'' The blonde stated her mouth full of grapes.

''Can I help with the painting at least?'' She asked.

''The fumes won't be good for the baby.'' Elphaba stated protectively.

''Oh come on you're not letting me have any fun.'' She whined.

''I'm only doing what's best for the baby.''

''She's bored to death in there. She needs her mummy to paint her cot a nice pink colour.'' Elphaba sighed at her comment.

''Fine I suppose with a scarf wrapped around your mouth, won't be bad for the baby.''

''We can paint it outside too, fresh air will help.''

''Oh you clever girl.'' Elphaba tickled her feet.

''Oh I'm excited. Can we start on it tomorrow.''

''It'll be easier if we paint the room first.''

''I suppose so yes.''

''Then we can make the cot.''

''I'm looking forward to it. I want it to look nice for her.''

''I'll make sure it does.''

''Thank you Elphie.'' She reached for her arm and stroked it.

''You're putting so much into this aren't you?''

''I'm just doing my best. When the baby gets here is when I'll be bad at it. I'm trying to make the most now.''

''What do you mean? Bad you're not going to be bad at it silly.'' Elphaba looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face but enough to know that there was something wrong.

''What is it?'' Glinda asked concerned.

''Have you got something on your mind?'' She continued.

''No, it's nothing.'' Elphaba said looking away from her.

''What's wrong? Are you worried about when the baby gets here?''

''Oh just a little.'' She replied.

''Elphie, how long have you felt like this?'' She asked sitting up properly in her seat.

''Since I first found out you were having a baby.'' She laughed lightly.

''You're worried?''

''I'm worried I'm not-'' She cut herself off before she actually said it.

''You're not what?'' There came no answer.

''Elphaba answer me what's wrong?''

''Just forget it. It's nothing to concern yourself over.''

''It is if it's bothering you.'' She paused for a while.

''You're going to make an excellent parent you know that?'' Elphaba snorted.

''You are!''

''Oh come on Glinda, we both know I'm not gonna respond well to being a parent.''

''And what makes you so different to me?'' She laughed.

''We're both new to this. I'm going to be as clueless as you are.''

''Yes but you've always wanted a child.'' She said looking at her. Glinda looked away offended by what she said.

''So it's a matter of not wanting a child?'' She said crossing her arms across her chest.

''I didn't mean it like that. It's just well you've got that sort of personality to look after a child, I'm just-''

''The Wicked Witch Of The West?'' She laughed.

''Well yes.''

''Oh come off it Elphaba. That's not who you are.'' She looked at her expression and tried to see her side of it. Where was she coming from thinking that she'd be any less of a parent than herself? She sometimes wondered if she agreed with the people of Oz when saying she was the Wicked Witch. Hell she'd heard it all her live, of course to some degree she'd begin to believe in it. But they had a different life now, away from people, away from snide comments and accusations. She was her own self now; she was Elphaba Thropp, her wife, a woman who stood for what she believed in and spoke her mind. She loved her for it she really did, but sometimes she just didn't know where she was coming from.

''I don't see why you put yourself down all the time Elphaba.''

''Can we change the subject?'' Elphaba stood obviously unconvinced by what Glinda was saying.

''Would you like a drink?'' She said and without waiting for an answer made her way to the kitchen leaving a rather stumped Glinda alone in the living room.


End file.
